


Summertime Bliss

by Oreosmack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, First Love, Getting Together, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosmack/pseuds/Oreosmack
Summary: Tobio already couldn't believe he was actually going to the summer festival with his two crushes; but his night just ended up getting crazier.OR when Oikawa and Iwaizumi confess to Tobio





	Summertime Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little note that in this tobio is 13 lol. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!!

After that day when Tobio had gotten his heat, the three had formed a bond (which was somewhat reluctant on Oikawa’s side). 

Tobio remembers clearly the first day that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had sat with him at lunch. Oikawa had dropped himself harshly on Tobio’s right, sitting a few feet away, a huff on his lips. Iwaizumi had followed Oikawa, a small smile on his face. “Mind if we sit with you?” Tobio was sure he was going to get whiplash from how vigorously he'd nodded at the ace.

After the first few days, lunch had become a common occurrence for the three. It mainly consisted of Oikawa complaining about his lunch bag (“She didn't put any milk bread in again!”) and Iwaizumi chastising him for his childish behavior. Although Iwaizumi acted perturbed by it, Tobio swore he could see some sort of softness in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Tobio normally just sat quietly, still completely awestruck that the two people he admired most were actually eating with him.

Accompanying their shared lunches was shared practices. Iwaizumi had invited Tobio to practice with he and Oikawa (much to Oikawa’s chagrin). Although Oikawa still refused to teach him how to serve, the older had softened up slightly and would give tips to Tobio while he was serving (“No, Tobio-chan! You have to toss the ball up at a lower distance- not that low!”).

Spending more time with the two granted Tobio the chance to observe both of them even more closely. He observed their techniques, the way each of them played their positions perfectly. He watched Oikawa’s serve very closely, and found that being near Oikawa as he served helped him improve his form. Oikawa had even roughly praised him, even though Oikawa made it sound more like an insult than a praise.

But it also warranted something that Tobio wasn't expecting; he found himself noticing even more subtle things about the two. The way Iwaizumi always ate slowly, making sure the area around him was clean, including himself (it was a complete contrast to the way that Tobio ate). He noticed the way Oikawa would blow his hair out of his face when annoyed, or how he'd put his hands on his hips when criticizing Tobio’s serve.

Tobio found himself enjoying the sound of their laughter, even craving it at times. A simple smile from Iwaizumi would send his stomach aflutter, and his face would burn. Oikawa’s voice became like a song to Tobio, one that he'd replay in his head all day.

Being around the two made his body buzz and his mind cloudy; everything they did would make his heart beat faster, his palms clammy and make his stomach twist. 

It irked Tobio. At first, he was worried he may have had some sort of terminal illness; surely flushing for no reason had to be a sign of illness, he told himself. But, despite the odd reactions, he didn't feel sick, so he crossed that option out.

He chalked it up to admiration and nervousness. He admired both Oikawa and Iwaizumi without a doubt, and because of their skill he became nervous and anxious to be like them. It had to be that.

\--

It was the week before summer break that he'd finally figured it out. 

His class was buzzing with life, chatter in every corner. The students all had large grins on their faces, and even his teachers had been in a better mood. They weren't even giving out homework.

Tobio was half paying attention to the chatter, opting for studying some volleyball techniques instead of talking with friends. He heard a snippet of conversation that a group of girls were having to his right. 

“...I'm so excited for the summer festival!”

“Me too, I'm gonna ask Oikawa-san to go with me!” 

Tobio practically whipped his head around, meeting the eyes of a girl with long brown hair. She was quite pretty, with soft brown eyes and long lashes. She had subtle curves and a soft face; an Omega.

“Ah, going to the summer festival is such a romantic occurrence!” Another girl sighed.

Tobio gulped when the pretty girl sent him a smile; Tobio could have sworn there was a sinister glint in it. Their eyes locked for a good few seconds, before she tore her gaze away to laugh at something one of her friends had said. 

He turned his attention back on his paper, but he couldn't seem to focus at all after that incident. His stomach was twisting with an uncomfortable sensation. His chest felt tight. Tobio didn't know why, but he felt as though the Omega girl had something against him.

\---

The whole week Tobio’s mind had been scattered. He kept mulling over the conversation he'd heard. The girl’s words rang in his ears, and her snarky smile seemed permanently etched into his eyelids; he saw it every time he closed his eyes.

He found it hard to concentrate on anything; even volleyball. He kept on playing the conversation in his head. The girl said she was going to ask Oikawa to the summer festival...and her friend said that the summer festival was a romantic occurrence. Did that mean that...she wanted to become romantic with Oikawa?

The thought had Tobio squeezing the volleyball he was currently holding tightly, his heart clenching painfully. There was no doubt that Oikawa was attractive; he had a whole plethora of fan girls to confirm that. It wasn't anything new, for girls to chase Oikawa. Tobio had heard plenty of girls gush over him. So then why did it bother him so much now?

Tobio took a deep breath and loosened his hold on the volleyball. For now, he'd focus on his serves. Maybe he could ask his mom about it later.

\---

Dinner was quiet that evening; the only sound was the clink of the silverware and the soft hum of the refrigerator. Tobio glanced up at his mother. She was taking slow sips of what appeared to be some sort of soft drink, and her eyes were focused on a newspaper. Tobio’s mom enjoyed the paper; he never understood why, it was always hard for Tobio to understand, and the tiny print hurt his eyes.

Tobio clenched his fork before clearing his throat. His mother looked up at him, her eyes slightly surprised at the interruption from her usually quiet son.

“Um,”

Tobio swallowed, he didn't quite know what to say. How should he bring it up? His mother was looking at him expectantly, the paper now face down on the table. Tobio cleared his throat once more before finding it in him to speak.

“Today a girl in class said she wanted to take Oikawa-san to the summer festival.” 

His mother knew who Oikawa was. Tobio had practically gushed about Oikawa “the amazing setter” when he'd gotten home from practice every day for the first month of school. His mother raised her eyebrow, as if to say “and?”

“Well,” Tobio looked down, “I got this weird feeling when she did… it was like my heart was being squeezed.” He admitted, glancing up at his mother. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but he definitely wasn't expecting her to be smiling brightly at him.

“Does your heart beat really fast when you're near Oikawa?” Tobio nodded, but he didn't dare bring up the fact that that also happened around Iwaizumi. “Do your hands get sweaty?” Another nod. “Do you feel nervous around him?” Nod.

Suddenly, his mother clapped her hands together, “Tobio, you have a crush!” She exclaimed. Tobio’s jaw went slack and his eyes widened, causing his mother to giggle. Tobio internally groaned. This was going to be a long night.

\--  
The more Tobio thought about it, the less far-fetched it seemed. By the second week of summer, he was absolutely convinced that he did, in fact, have a crush on both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. After his discovery, he found that everything the Alphas did made his heart race, even the smallest things, like a simple wave. Being around the two, especially at practice, had his face heating up, and it wasn’t because of exertion. Tobio found it hard to be in the dressing rooms with them; seeing either one undressing caused his skin to heat and feel clammy.

The revelation of this didn’t help Tobio much at all. If anything, it made him even more anxious and uncoordinated. His thoughts seemed to turn negative in most scenarios, and he couldn’t concentrate on his school work (his grades were even worse now). The only thing that did seem to be going right was the Omega girl- her name was Amiko, he’d learned- wasn’t bothering him. Ever since the school year had ended he was at peace, but he should have known it wouldn’t last for long.

It was a grueling day of practice, the summer heat mixed with the humidity of the gym made a horrible combination for all the players. The whole volleyball team had been split into groups, and Tobio had to face against Oikawa, which meant that Tobio had to play even harder to keep the score even. By the end of the game, Tobio’s team had lost 21-25. 

“That was good practice, Tobio-chan. You actually put up a bit of a fight.” Oikawa said, but then added, “but you’re not quite as good as me.” Of course, Oikawa never wanted to make it seem like he was complimenting Tobio, which was why he always added some sort of insult. It didn’t really bother Tobio, because the insults didn’t hold nearly as much bite as they used to.

Tobio winced slightly when Iwaizumi’s hand came down abruptly against Oikawa’s head, causing the taller to yelp. “If you’re going to compliment him, don’t follow it up with an insult, dumbass!” Iwaizumi growled. He locked eyes with Tobio, before smiling, “You did very well today, Kageyama.”

Tobio’s face heated up, and he barely managed to stutter out a thank you before a shrill, familiar voice cut through the gym, “Oikawa-san!” Tobio whipped his head up to see Amiko standing there with a gaggle of other girls, all who were fawning over the charming smile Oikawa sent their way. Tobio felt his throat tighten, and something akin to anger boiled inside his chest.

He heard Iwaizumi click his tongue in annoyance as Oikawa bounded to the girls, before he turned his attention back on Tobio. “Come on,” he jerked his head in the direction of the changing room. “Let’s get changed. Practice is over.” Tobio nodded, and on his way to locker rooms threw one last look at Oikawa, only to find that Amiko was staring at him with a smug smile.  
They had been in the locker rooms for a few minutes before Oikawa shoved inside, huffing as he opened his locker. The charming facade he’d put on was gone now. Tobio glanced at him, but found that looking at him made his heart hurt. Iwaizumi raised a brow at Oikawa, and the other male sighed.

“Amiko-chan asked me to go to the summer festival.” He said, and Tobio felt his chest clench. His heart began to race. He thought back to Amiko. She was small, curvy and soft. Her eyes were big and her lashes long. Surely she’d be perfect for Oikawa. She’d compliment him. The thoughts caused Tobio to close his eyes tightly and almost struggle to breathe. There was no way Oikawa would have said no.

“Well? What did you say?” Iwaizumi asked, proceeding to slide into his school shirt.

No! Tobio couldn’t just let Amiko have Oikawa! She wanted to have a romantic relationship with him. Tobio couldn’t just let that happen. His heart was hurting in his chest. Tobio wasn’t sure what had come over him, but before Oikawa could start his sentence the Omega bowed deeply.

“Please go to the summer festival with me!” 

Oikawa looked shocked; Tobio was still bent at the waist, his eyes clenched shut and heart thudding wildly. Oikawa opened and closed his mouth a few times, before any sound could escape. He then started, softly, “Well, I was actually going to go with Iwa-chan-”

“Why don’t we all go together?” Iwaizumi cut Oikawa off. Tobio’s eyes shot open, and his expression mirrored Oikawa’s. “Together?” Oikawa spluttered, blinking rapidly, as if he couldn’t believe what Iwaizumi had said. In all honesty, neither could Tobio.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Yeah, I think it’ll be fun.” Oikawa closed his mouth, his lips pursing in thought. Tobio was sure that Oikawa would say no, was mentally preparing himself for it-

“Alright.” Oikawa said, before turning to the locker to pull his school uniform out and change.

Tobio was still dumbstruck. Oikawa and Iwaizumi carried on conversation normally, as if they didn’t just change Tobio’s summer forever. Tobio was going to the summer festival. With Oikawa and Iwaizumi. A romance festival. With Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

Tobio felt the sudden urge to run home and never leave his bed.

\----

The day of the festival came all too soon for Tobio. He’d been reluctant to tell his mom. He hadn’t even thought of the fact that his mother could say no; she was very protective. But as soon as the name Oikawa had come out of his mouth, she’d said yes without hesitation. She even leaped at the chance to buy him a yukata for the festival, humming as she led him to the car that evening while a dumbstruck Tobio followed behind her. The yukata hunting had lead them to three different shops, his mother simply saying she wanted him to “look the best” for the festival; the amount of gas she was using didn’t even seem to cross her mind once.

If choosing the yukata was tedious, it was nothing compared to working up the courage to actually slip into the yukata and prepare himself for the festival. Tobio’s hands were fisted in his pale yellow yukata; it was rather feminine for clothing meant for males. There were cherry blossoms lacing the bottom of the yukata, and the wrapping was a pale pink. He’d questioned his mother about the feminimity of the yukata. It went well with Tobio’s complexion, she’d said.

“Tobio! Your friends are here!” his mother yelled from downstairs, a teasing lilt in her voice as she said the word ‘friends’. Tobio scowled, his face warming. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were down there, probably clad in yukatas. He was sure Oikawa had that dazzling smile on his face, the one he always put on when talking to girls.

Tobio took a deep breath before steeling his nerves. He almost lost courage as he got to the top step of the stairs, but pushed himself forward regardless. Tobio avoided eye contact, his face heating up as he heard his mother cooing at him. It took every ounce of willpower that Tobio had to stop in front of the two boys, his body somewhat obscured by his mothers. “Hello Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san.” He mumbled, shifting on his feet.

He faintly registered Oikawa and Iwaizumi greeting him, and then a warm hand was on his back, guiding him through the doorway. His mother smiled widely when he was out of the door, her eyes twinkling with mirth. “Go on, Tobio. Have fun.” She said, and Tobio only nodded before saying goodbye. The door closed, and for the first time Tobio was able to take in the other two.

Iwaizumi was wearing a black yukata with emerald accents; it contrasted well with his tan complexion, and it matched his eyes and hair. Oikawa was clad in a dark blue yukata with gold accents; it was regal, and Tobio found it very fitting for someone like Oikawa.

“Well,” Iwaizumi cleared his throat, “let’s get going.” Then he started walking.

Tobio and Oikawa hurried to match Iwaizumi’s pace. The festival was only a few blocks away, in a field that was preserved specifically for said festival. Because of this, the three of them had opted to walk. Tobio was glad that it was a warm evening; he could blame the heat for the redness of his cheeks. It was just before dawn, the sun sitting low in the sky, casting an orange glare across the sky. Little twinklings of stars could be seen, if Tobio looked hard enough. And Tobio was happy to find anything to look at, as long as it wasn’t either one of the two Alphas.

They had walked for a few minutes in silence, before Oikawa decided to break it. “I think we should do some of the games first.” He said, and Iwaizumi grunted. “Nah, we should eat first. Then we can have more energy to play.”

Oikawa sent him a glare. “You already ate before we left, Iwa-chan! How much more can you eat?” Iwaizumi returned the glare. “I eat enough for a boy my age.”

Tobio wasn’t a stranger to their bickering, and it even served to calm his nerves a bit. At least Iwaizumi and Oikawa felt at ease. Tobio took a breath, attempting to calm his nerves. He just needed to imagine this as if it was practice.

Practice at a festival. With his crushes.

Tobio groaned.

“Do you not want to do the games first, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked, and Tobio looked up in confusion. Then he realized Oikawa must have thought he groaned because of that. Truth be told, Tobio wasn’t even paying much attention to what they were saying. Oh no, they were looking at him! He had to say something-

“Um, the games sound fine.” 

Oikawa smirked, giving Iwaizumi a look as if to say, “Ha, he agreed with me.” Tobio’s heart started to race. Would Iwaizumi be angry with him? But one smile from Iwaizumi put his worries to rest, and the ace murmured, “Games it is.”

\----

The festival was breathtaking at night. The fairy lights hung over Tobio’s head, on long ropes that were attached to the roofs of the many stalls; they cast an enchanting glow over the ground and Tobio himself. The smell of different foods (all delicious) wafted through the air, mingling to create an intoxicating scent. Tobio felt slightly overwhelmed by how many people were there, but his excitement drowned it out; this was his first ever festival since starting middle school.

“Iwa-chan, look!” Oikawa gasped, pointing to a large stall. It was some sort of snack stall, and all kinds of snacks decorated the shelves. Oikawa immediately raced to it, and Iwaizumi gave an exasperated sigh. But Tobio could see a soft fondness in his eyes as he stared after Oikawa, and it made Tobio’s heart clench. Not in a bad way that the thought of Amiko and Oikawa had- this was more of a...nice feeling? Tobio couldn’t explain it, couldn’t care to, because he suddenly saw it, his favorite snack.

His eyes brightened, and Iwaizumi must have noticed because he gave a chuckle. “Do you want that?” He asked, pointing to the wrapped chocolate bar. Tobio almost sputtered at the implication. Iwaizumi was going to buy it for him? He was about to deny it, say “no, thank you”, insist that he was fine but his stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Tobio could hear it over the chatter so he knew Iwaizumi did, so he simply gave up and accepted Iwaizumi’s hospitality.

\-----

Three chocolate bars and a shared ice cream shake later the three boys were perched on a hilltop, all waiting and chattering anxiously. The fireworks were about to start, and Oikawa insisted they see them (“It’s my favorite part of any festival! You’ll love them, Tobio-chan!” and really, how could Tobio say no to something Oikawa liked?).

The stars were completely visible by now, the sky a dark blue, soon to be painted with the many colors of booming fireworks. Tobio was sat between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who sat on his left and right respectively. Their scents invaded Tobio’s nose, and he found that he was not at all bothered by it. The scents served to calm him instead; he definitely liked their scents better than the scents of the festival, no matter how good the food smelled.

He was vaguely aware of a pair of eyes on him, and he swallowed. He could tell from the intensity that it was definitely Iwaizumi, and it made his body feel fuzzy. Tobio finally willed himself to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes, but almost instantly regretted it. There was a strange look in the older boy’s eyes. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak, “Kageyama-”

But he was suddenly interrupted by a loud whistle followed by a boom, and Tobio’s eyes were blinded by a flash of beautiful lights. He and Oikawa collectively gasped, but it seemed like Iwaizumi wasn’t too thrilled. Sparks of blue, red, green, yellow and orange colored the sky, and Tobio couldn’t help the way his eyes widened, his mouth gaping slightly in amazement. They were absolutely beautiful. 

As mesmerized by the fireworks as Tobio was, he was abruptly pulled from the beautiful sight by a hand clutching his. He nearly jumped in shock and whipped his head around to look at Iwaizumi, who simply looked to the colorful sky with a small smile. Tobio shot a glance at Oikawa, but the setter was far too distracted by the fireworks to even look their way.

Another loud boom echoed in the sky, and Iwaizumi’s face was illuminated in the glare. Tobio couldn’t help but stare at the ace. His jaw was sculpted just right, his eyes a mesmerizing green. His eyebrows, that were normally pulled down into a frown, were relaxed, and a small, contented smile rested on his lips.

His lips…

Iwaizumi must have sensed Tobio looking at him, because he turned his head, giving Tobio a smile. Tobio swallowed, his eyes shifting down to Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi’s eyes glittered, and- oh god, he was leaning closer, wasn’t he? Tobio’s breath picked up, his heart thumping wildly in his ribcage.

A warm hand was on his cheek now, resting there. Iwaizumi was so close he Tobio could feel his breath- and now his lips were on Tobio’s. They were soft, gentle. Iwaizumi didn’t try to deepen the kiss, instead he stayed in the position for a few seconds before pulling away, rubbing his thumb up and down Tobio’s cheek a few times before pulling back completely.

“Iwa-chan!”

Tobio jolted. He’d forgotten that Oikawa was there. Was Oikawa going to be mad? Tobio risked a glance at the older male, expecting to find him glower, but instead the setter had a fake pout on his lips. “I wanted to be the first to kiss him.”

Iwaizumi smirked at him. “You snooze, you lose.”

Tobio gaped at the two, not expecting this at all. “Tobio-chan, close your mouth or flies will get in.” Oikawa teased, and Tobio snapped his mouth shut. He looked between the two with disbelief, none of the three talking until Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

“Tobio, will you date us?”

“B-both of you?” he sputtered, and Iwaizumi nodded. He looked between the two quickly. They both had an expectant look in their eyes. Tobio swallowed harshly, glancing down before licking his lips. He looked between the two, trying to find of they were serious or if it was all just some cruel joke. What he saw was nothing but seriousness.

“Yes.” He finally whispered, and nearly had the breath knocked out of him as Oikawa jumped on him, nuzzling into his neck.

“Oi, dumbass, you're gonna smother him.” Iwaizumi growled, but Tobio swore he could hear relief in the Alphas voice. Oikawa's scent was enveloping him, sending small shocks through his body. He felt warm, his stomach churning but in a good way.

After the rather sudden hug attack, Oikawa had backed off, and they now all laid on their backs. The fireworks were already over, and Tobio knew he was late getting home, but he couldn't find himself to care. With Iwaizumi laying on his right and Oikawa on his left, he found that the whole world was invisible to him. All that mattered was the weight of their hands in his, the soft chuckles let out into the warm summer night, and pleasant hum of the crickets.

Yes, Tobio thought. This was summertime bliss.


End file.
